wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Floret
__NOEDITSECTION__ Floret is Floret the RainWing's dragonsona, please don't edit the content, excluding categories and correcting spelling and grammar. ---- Description: Floret has pale blue green scales. Her underbelly is white silver, along with her horns and spine. She keeps her wing membranes dark gray blue, sometimes sending through silver spirals for fun. Her eyes are dark, dark brown, similar to smooth tree bark. The little circle patterns on her scales are deep green. Her frill is often bright blue, showing the curiosity. Sometimes, the frill changes randomly, like drifting clouds of color. She is very small, tiny for her age. She is always the shortest, always have, and always will. Her tail is disproportionately long, at least compared to the rest of her. Her eyes are big, in a soft and warm manner. She tends to shrink back around new dragons, looking even smaller. Ten thousand flower necklaces are usually seen around her neck, give or take a thousand. They can be randomly braided, or following a strict pattern. The flower crown is rarer, but can be seen on special occasions. Her front legs are often covered with ink drawing, ranging from mathematical equations to random scribbles to lovely painted flowers. ---- Personality: Floret is loud, instinctive, and frankly, not that great of thinking about others before she acts. She isn't afraid to share her opinion, but it often gets lost in the irrelavant tangents that follow. She is intelligent, and good with Mathemactics and Science. She is decent with grammar and spelling, and can do both easily if concentrating. She likes numbers and geometric shapes, though flowers trump that. She loves drawing, planting, picking and braiding flowers, them being one of her greatest facinations. History is another story. She hates it. She does not care about the Scorching, the 'great' IceWing NightWing War, so on and so forth. She doesn't care at all. That results in drifting off in class. Her imagination is... hyperactive would be an understatement. She loves to imagine worlds, play with fictional dragons, and not pay attention to class in the meantime. It also means procrastination, and finishing assignments at the last minute... or late, She is definately not the teacher's favorite. She has friends, and they think she is pretty funny. She loves chatting, and doodling. She often ends up doing this on her fore legs, where worlds bloom then disappear. She is very active, running, gliding, flying, shortening her suntime, so on and so forth. She is very active, always moving, always twitching. Floret is nice, and somewhat crazy in a funny way to most. She doesn't care. She likes it. ---- Backstory: Floret was born in the RainWing hatchery, next to her sister, Leaflet. The two became fast friends, despite not knowing their relation until years later. She learned the usual RainWing subjects early on, and enjoyed praticing with her venom. She often picked flowers, and spent time with the healers, talking about flowers and helping hurt RainWings. Floret mostly settled into this life, of simple easy living. When the monkeys started sceaming, the MudWings dying, and dragons disappearing, Floret stopped going out on her own. Others weren't worried, but she and Leafet were. They stuck together, staying away from unknown places. It paid off. Queen Glory came, and stopped the NightWings. Floret mostly felt relief, and started watching battle training. That was before Darkstalker. He took away most of the NightWings, and the possible friends disappeared. Everyone liked the new dragon, despite his size. When the NightWings came back, Floret welcomed them easily. She is now finding stability in the new type of lifestyle. ---- Relationships: Astronomical: Astro is a nice dragon, and Floret likes her. She is a great friend and fun to be with and doesn't care about Floret's quirks and weirdness. Astro is awesome. Leaflet: Floret loves her sister, though Leaflet doesn't talk much. They get along wonderfully. ---- Trivia: *Floret likes chocolate *Her name pretty much means tiny flower *She has to ability to disprove everything another says, but rarely uses it *She likes the phrase: 'Brutal Honesty' *She will never call her backstory her history. NEVER ---- Gallery: Thing.png|A sucky drawing by me Floretref.png|Reference of Floret by Heron! Thank You! Floretbyzephyr.png|Floret, by Zypher! Thanks! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas